Scarlet Heart: The Time We Crossed Paths
by themoonstealer
Summary: Have you ever killed someone? I've killed many.. not only the enemy but also those people dear to me. So it's better if you don't get too close to me. I'm afraid, I might hurt you too..


"What the hell is this? He told us to prepare the Den Den Mushi, yet this is what we get? He just wasting our time."

A silver haired man wears an eyepatch on his left eye groaned watching the video playing in front of him.

The video shown the beaten up Caesar Clown and Straw Hat Pirates's captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

"This will definitely cause an uproar in The Underworld.. No, all over the world, I think. Joker won't be pleased seeing this. He's gonna make his move for sure." said the purple haired man who is sitting in the middle of the room calmly.

"Serve him right. I don't like him after all." The eyepatch guy lean his back on the wall, smirked.

"Well, it's hard to be liked by you. You hate almost everyone you've met." The other guy snickers.

"Shut up, old-man!"

The purple haired man wide his eyes hearing the 'nickname' he got from his partner.

That was the last thing he wants to hear.

He frowned. "Oi, I told you don't call me that. I'm just 32 years old, you know."

The eyepatch guy ignored him. Turning his head back to the video.

While the two grown-up man bickering, there's a girl standing behind them smiling silently watching the whole scene the Den Den Mushi played. Then she moved and took something from the first drawer on the corner of the room.

It was a pair of wakizashi with black colored scabbard and blue flame-like ornament from the top until the bottom of it's body. The tsuba (hand guard) is gold and has a unique shape of two crescent moon facing each other with flame pattern covered it. Both of the handles are being wrapped by sapphire blue colored silk with some of it hanging from the end of the handle. The blade itself is black with blue flame-like hamon (hardening line).

The girl put both of the wakizashi on her leather back sheath and wear it tightly.

"Hm? I thought you would never use it again.."

The purple haired man's voice makes the eyepatch guy turn his head, following his partner's gaze towards the girl who is busy putting her stuff on her backpack now.

The eyepatch guy raises his eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

The girl didn't answer him. She started pulling every drawer in that room one by one looking everything she need, ignoring the two.

Being ignored is the most annoying things for the eyepatch guy. Especially if it's coming from.. her.

"Hey, answer me! Is that how you supposed to act to someone older than you?"

"See, who is the old man now? You are acting like the one." The purple haired man laughed.

"Yet you are saying that you are just 3 years older than her. Are you sure about that? It must been a lie.."

"Oh shut up! It wasn't! And I'm not talking to you right now. I'm talking to her!" He turn his gaze back to the girl who just finished packing her stuff.

"It's the time."

Finally the girl spoke and turned her back facing the two. She smiles and look into their eyes. There's a meaning behind her smile for sure.

The three of them only staring at each other. There's a deep silence for quite some times. No one say any words.

"Is that so?" The purple haired man's voice suddenly broke the silence. He closed his eyes nodding in understanding and gave the girl a wink, "..then good luck."

The girl's smile getting wider.

"Thank you for everything, Val." The girl nods at the purple haired man, then turn into the eyepatch guy.

"..and Zwei. There'll be none who will give you a lot trouble again so don't miss me, okay?" She grinned and shook his silver hair carelessly.

Usually he would hate it everytime she did something like that to him. But rather than feeling annoyed the guy looks more confused. He still doesn't grasp the situation.

Then she turned her back, taking steps towards the door.

"I hope we can meet again someday."

Val's voice makes the girl stopped. She looked over her shoulder with another grin.

"I have a hunch we will meet again.. just hope we won't be enemies later."

Val chuckled. "Yeah, I hope so."

She waved her hands without looking back and leave the room.

"I can't wait to see her again." Val sighed, rest his back on the chair closing his eyes.

"Wait. What was that just now?" Zwei finally snapped, crossing his arms.

"Huh? What?" Val startled. He glare at Zwei annoyed.

"You.. don't tell me you're still clueless about what just happen. Really, you're always sharp at everything yet you don't understand a women heart?" Val clicked his tongue in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to be? I'm asking about that girl, not your womanizer idea. Where the hell is she going?"

A deep sigh coming from Val. "It's the time, you know."

"The time? What for? She said something like that too.."

Val rolled his eyes watching his genius partner turn into such an idiot like this.

 _Zwei is someone who has an extraordinary skill in both fighting and strategizing. But he's so clueless if it was about woman, well 'people' actually. He doesn't like being around people and making a bond with them. For him everyone is annoying and something like friendship or love is just stupid and meaningless. Afterall it was only her and me the one he can trust, he still won't tell us everything since he's not the type who talked a lot though._

 _Now I understand why people says Nobody Is Perfect.._

Val looked at Zwei sympathetically and sighed again.

"It's the time we're parting ways."

"What?!" Zwei dropped his hands. He look right into Val's eyes, asking for more explanation.

"She told us that she would leave this place someday when the time comes, right? And now is the time. I'm not sure why, but I think it's because.. "

Before Val finished his words Zwei already dashed towards the door.

"Wait Zwei, where are you going? Are you going to stop her? Did you forget we promised her?"

Zwei stopped right before the door.

He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. Then turned towards Val.

"Not like I can stop her.."

Val smiles wryly.

" Yeah. WE can't stop her."


End file.
